


Pearl's First Time

by princeofegyptt



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Firsts, Mystery Girl is Sheena, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9582908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeofegyptt/pseuds/princeofegyptt
Summary: Pearl didn't expect her first time to be so exhausting. Sheena didn't expect Pearl to have so much energy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry

Pearl had fought of entire armies with little more than a sword in her heyday. Gem monsters ten times her size fell before her like a wet noodle. Pearl had saved the earth countless times in the last few thousand years alone.

Yet never was she more exhausted than that moment.

There, on her girlfriend Sheena’s couch, Pearl was trying to steady her breath. Whatever she was expecting when Sheena suggested that activity, that certainly wasn’t it. The sweat was probably the most surprising part. Pearl had no idea gems could sweat so much.

She glanced over at her girlfriend, sitting on the couch next to her. The more experienced human was absentmindedly chewing on a mint. At that moment, Pearl felt like she was looking at the most beautiful thing in the galaxy. “Wow…” she muttered. There was nothing else she could say.

Sheena glanced over at Pearl and smiled. “I must admit,” she said, “I’m impressed. You really got into it at the end there.”

Pearl giggled. “Well, you did say enthusiasm was one of my strong points.” She bit her lip. “Did you… did you enjoy it too?”

Sheena laughed. “I can honestly say that was the best experience I’ve had with this type of thing in a long while. Are you sure this was your first time?”

Pearl blushed. “Well, I had known about this for a long time, but I’ve never really given it a go until today. Thank you for helping out with the more… confusing parts.”

“Any time.” Sheena said as she kissed Pearl on the cheek, making the gem blush even more.

“Oh look, I made Play of the Game!”

Sheena and Pearl watched the clip where Pearl, despite never having played Overwatch before, killed the entire red team at once. While playing as Zenyatta.

“Gotta admit,” Sheena said, “I’ve never seen someone play Zenyatta like that.”

“Well, just because he’s a healer character doesn’t mean he can’t, what’s that human phrase? Bring the hurt?”

“I think we’ve got time for another round if you want.”

“Oh, hell yes.”

As Pearl geared up for another game, Sheena couldn’t help but think her girlfriend was so cute when she was first figuring out this game.

And also how incredibly sexy she was when she got the hang of it.

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm not sorry)


End file.
